


Closing The Circuit

by ladyfoxxx



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete, Mikey and Alicia are a thing, and have been for a long time (ie, gratuitous threesome porn).</p><p>A belated birthday gift for my best girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing The Circuit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizubyte (b_dsaint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_dsaint/gifts).



Mikey's shirtless when he answers the door. His hair's all fucked up and his lips look red and used. His eyes have got that blurry unfocused look he gets after making out for a long time. The situation is immediately obvious to Pete.

"You started without me?" He sticks out his lower lip, making sad puppy eyes.

The look has zero effect on Mikey, who has some kind of shield against Pete's sulky expressions, no matter how puppy-like. He just shrugs. "You're late."

Mikey grabs Pete by the collar of his so-new-they're-not-even-selling-them-yet Clan t-shirt, tugging him inside the apartment and kicking the door closed behind him. Pete wants to argue about traffic and the unfairness of being punished for something that's beyond his control, but Mikey's leaning in to take his mouth and Pete doesn't want to fuck up the first kiss with talking. The first kiss sets the tone for the whole night and he wants to get it right. It's been a long time between drinks and he's really fucking thirsty.

Mikey doesn't mess around - he kisses Pete hard enough to give him a head rush, pushing him back until he's crushed up against the door. Pete kisses back, his need to taste and touch Mikey shooting from zero to a hundred in a nanosecond. He reaches up, gripping Mikey's shoulders, feeling all that warm skin under his hands.

This is good. Really good. He can't think about anything else with Mikey's mouth over his. Mikey's hands skate down Pete's back, slender fingers slipping into Pete's jeans, straight into his underwear to grip his ass. Mikey slides even closer, slipping a leg between Pete's thighs and grinding on him. He's already hard, Pete can feel it pressing against his hip and he rocks up into it, well on his way to being just as hard himself.

Mikey slows the kiss, licking into Pete's mouth one more time before breaking it. Pete licks his lips, tasting cigarettes and lip gloss. Mikey snares his wrist and drags him toward the bedroom.

Pete opens his mouth to say something, _thanks_ or _how are you_ or _aren't you supposed to be in Spain_ , because that was what the MCR tour page said: Spain. It was the first site Pete checked after those photos of Ash and Piazza popped up on his dash. It's not like he didn't know she was dating, not like she hadn't warned him the photos would be circulating, but seeing them all real and undeniable on his laptop screen had sent him reeling; sent him reaching for his phone and scrolling for Mikey's number, getting to two rings before he hung up (Mikey's touring, he doesn't need this shit.)

Of course, Mikey called him back in minutes.

"You should come around tomorrow, to our place in LA," he'd said in that serious take-no-shit voice.

"Dude, you're in Spain." Pete was already scrolling his mental rolodex for other people to bother. Where was Gabe at?

"I've got some time between shows. I can bounce to LA and back."

"Mikey-" He wants to say it's too much, it's not necessary, but Mikey cuts him off. "Shut up. I'm coming. Don't make it a wasted trip."

Pete hadn't gotten another word out before Mikey hung up.

He doesn't get the words out now, either. Mikey gives him a shove into the bedroom and Pete stumbles, nearly losing his balance when he sees Alicia, already on the bed, already naked, ink curling beautifully around her arm, one hand buried between her thighs.

She stops rocking into her hand and smiles at Pete, slow, relaxed and fucking deadly. She rolls to her knees, breasts shifting as she does and Pete can't look away from all that skin. She's still got her hand between her legs. She's so fucking gorgeous.

"You kept her waiting," Mikey says, and Pete doesn't have to turn around to see the disapproving look he knows Mikey's giving him.

"Hey Pete." Alicia raises a hand, beckoning, her fingers shiny from touching herself.

Pete licks his lips and steps closer to the bed, grabbing her wrist and bringing her fingers to his mouth, sucking on them, tasting her salt and musk. Her mouth pulls up at the side in a wicked half smile, her eyes narrowing to slits as she sucks in a breath.

Mikey slides up behind Pete, snaking an arm around his waist, his lean chest pressing up against Pete's back. His lips brush the sensitive skin behind Pete's ear as he whispers, "She doesn't like waiting."

He'd know.

Mikey's fingers curl around the hem of Pete's shirt, tugging it upwards, and Pete leans away, letting Mikey pull it over his head. Cool air rushes over his too-warm skin, then Mikey moves back in, pressing against him until they're skin to skin from neck to waist. His lips trace wet over the curve of Pete's neck, and Pete can't help the way he leans back into it, the way he rolls his hips back, feeling Mikey's cock hard against his ass through their clothes.

"Mikes-" He barely gets the name out before Alicia's leaning in, kissing him with soft lips, but her mouth's just as pushy as Mikey's. Pete tastes her lip gloss from her own lips this time, and it mingles with the flavour of her pussy on his tongue. Pete sinks a hand into Alicia's hair, kissing back, deep, losing himself in it.

He's so lost in it he doesn't even notice Mikey's hands undoing his belt and zip, until his jeans shift, slipping low on his hips. Mikey yanks them down, efficiency winning out over gentleness. Pete's teeth bump Alicia's messily, not willing to give up her mouth even as he kicks his feet free of his shoes and pants.

When he's finally naked, Alicia's slides back onto the bed, pulling him down on top of her. He goes with it, the push of Mikey's hand all the encouragement he needs, crawling to lie over her, getting their bodies deliciously aligned. Her breasts are soft against his chest and she hooks one leg up over his hip, grinding on him, wet against his thigh and fuck, he can't get enough.

Mikey slides down on the bed beside them, those elegant hands of his tracing up over two sets of ink. "You should go down on her. Right, 'Licia?"

Alicia doesn't stop kissing Pete long enough to reply, but the way she moans into Pete's mouth is answer enough.

"Yeah," Mikey breathes, rolling closer until his breath is in Pete's ear, one hand sliding gently into Pete's hair. Pete can feel enough skin to know Mikey took the time to undress himself, too. His cock drags against Pete's thigh, leaving a wet trail, and Pete groans into Alicia's mouth, reaching out to touch Mikey.

"You should go down on her, Pete. She's missed your mouth." The gentle hand in Pete's hair tightens a little and Mikey tugs, just enough to let Pete know it's not a suggestion, it's an instruction.

Pete finishes the kiss slowly, sucking on Alicia's lower lip before releasing her mouth. She offers him a small content smile, her smudged eyeliner making her eyes look huge, like a silent movie star's. Pete takes a moment to appreciate the view before he slides down her body, painting a trail down her torso with his tongue.

Mikey reclaims her mouth for himself and Pete peers up through his bangs to watch them kiss as he tastes her skin. They're so fucking beautiful. They kiss, needy but easy, like they've got all the time in the world. Not for the first time or the last time, Pete feels pretty fucking privileged he gets to watch it first hand.

It never gets old. It's been six years and it's still as hot and awe-inspiring as the first time. Six years since they first smashed into each other, drunk and dangerous and fucking indestructible. Back then it was Mikey's tiny smile, smudged glasses and fucked up hair, taste of Jager on Alicia's mouth as they traded kisses between the three of them, her hand bumping between their cocks, breath hot on Pete's mouth. Whispering in quiet voices that were still too loud, tucked into dark corners where they should by all rights have gotten caught, but didn't. Well, not every time.

It should have ended with the summer, cooled with the weather, but none of them could leave it alone. Texts led to calls led to red-eye flights, no sleep in sight until they'd be a pile of spent, sweaty flesh in whatever hotel or whoever's home was less travel for the other two.

It was one morning after, in his own place in LA, when it hit him. He had one hand on the warm curve of Alicia's bare ass as she bent over searching his fridge for milk, wearing nothing but Mikey's Anthrax t-shirt. His other hand was balancing Mikey's coffee, which he handed over to Mikey when he stumbled into the room, bleary and not-really-awake. Mikey mumbled something that sounded grateful and leaned into Pete, his dirty hair sticky on Pete's cheek. And Pete realised he wasn't just fucking around. He probably never had been.

He hadn't said anything to them at the time, just freaked out quietly, then spilled his guts all over Patrick, who didn't want to know at _all_ , but listened with the grace of someone who knew it was inevitable. Patrick had just handed Pete his phone, Mikey's number on the screen. "For fuck's sake, tell them."

"Do you think I-" "Yes." Patrick had reached past Pete's fingers and pressed send.

It's lasted so much longer than Pete expected it to. Longer than any of his other relationships (if you don't count Patrick. And he doesn't, because it's not like they fuck.)

It's even outlasted his marriage. When he found Ash, their threesome became four and it _still_ just worked. (Pete's still got the first time Alicia and Ashlee kissed in his spank bank to this day. He knows that's probably creepy, but he doesn't care.) The divorce had nothing to do with Mikey and Alicia and everything to do with Pete making lifestyle promises he couldn't keep, Ash needing more than he could give.

He got Mikey and Alicia in the divorce, thank god - second in importance only to Bronx.

"Pete." Mikey's voice is warm and rough. Pete comes back to himself, mouthing the soft skin stretched over Alicia's hip bone. Mikey and Alicia have stopped kissing and are just watching him now.

"Stop thinking so loud. It's throwing me off," Mikey says with a wry smile and a shove at Pete's shoulder. It gets Pete moving again, throwing a sloppy smile back up at them that he mostly means. "Sorry."

He drags his mouth in a wet slide down Alicia's skin until he can smell how turned on she is, until he can open his mouth over her pussy and taste her.

She groans and bucks up against his lips, fingers sinking into his hair, guiding his head. She's not rough, exactly, more _assertive_ and Pete likes that. Mikey likes it too. He also tends to be the same way, more with Pete than with Alicia - showing him how he wants it. Taking without asking, but only what's freely given. Pete's totally fine with that. It's nice to let someone else be in charge. He knows they'll take care of him.

Alicia moans, low and long, and it makes her stomach vibrate under Pete's hand. It's a fucking gorgeous noise. Pete sucks at Alicia's clit, flattening his tongue to stroke over it, firm. He wants her to make that noise again. He closes his eyes, letting her scent and taste crash over him, losing himself in it.

She rocks up against him. "Shit, Pete. Fuck. Fuck, that's good."

Pete hears the wet sounds of them kissing again and opens his eyes to see. They're making out slow and intense now, Alicia biting and licking at Mikey's lips until they're wet and red raw. Mikey's usually perfectly-styled hair is a wreck and his cheeks are flushed. It's Pete's favourite version of Mikey, sweat-damp and wanting, well on his way to desperate and wrung out.  
Pete swirls his tongue around Alicia's clit, watching the way it makes her gasp into Mikey's mouth, her face slipping into an expression of fierce bliss. One of her hands slips from Pete's hair to wrap around Mikey's cock, stroking him slow and sure. Mikey's head drops onto Alicia's shoulder and he draws in a shaky breath. Pete rubs his dick into the mattress. It's all too fucking hot.

"Pete." Mikey's voice is thready now, rough from dragging in breaths. He reaches down a hand to stroke sure fingers through Pete's hair. "You should make her come, Pete. Come on, don't be a tease."

Mikey always wants Alicia to come first. It's sweet, but also logical, since they can usually get her off at least twice in a night, more than that if they work at it. Pete's eager to hear those breathy noises she makes, to feel her body go taut and shaky under him when she breaks.

He traces his fingers up her inner thigh, to stroke her cunt with his fingertips - just lightly, a deliberate tease - until she tightens the hand in his hair and shoves up against his mouth, definite _get the fuck on with it_ move. Pete fights a smile and slips two fingers inside her. She's so fucking wet. So hot. So turned on she's tight around his fingers and he curls them, finding the spot that makes her spasm under his hands.

She lets out a breathy noise, voice pitching up. "Pete. Fuck. That. _There_. Keep it - ah."

She's bucking under his mouth now, really fucking his face and he's wet all over his lips, covered in her taste and scent. He quickens his tongue, sucks harder at her clit. He can't get enough, he wants to drown in her.

She tightens her fingers in his hair to the point of pain and when he glances up he can see how her face is distorted with ecstasy, how Mikey's sucking one of her breasts into his mouth as he palms the other one. He's got that hot and needy, yet decidedly concentrated, look on his face.

Pete strokes with his fingers, sucking her clit in time, rolling his tongue on her flesh. He can feel it, taste it, when she starts to break, the way she trembles around his fingers, shaking under his mouth. He sucks harder, moves faster, bobbing his head as she fucks his face. Her high-pitched breathy noises get louder and louder until she crashes, her body going taut under his hands as her pussy pulses around his fingers, coming with a strangled moan and flooding his mouth with her taste.

Pete doesn't stop there, he keeps stroking her through it, more gently now, but not relenting. She shudders against his face, riding out the aftershocks, groaning and squirming and pulling his hair.

"Fuck. Fuck Pete. No it's too- It's too-"

He knows she can take it. He fights the fingers pulling his hair and keeps licking her clit until she shudders through another orgasm, thighs tense and trembling, her pussy hot and pulsing under his mouth. It's not until she starts pressing at his forehead groaning, "No seriously, Pete. Fucking _seriously_ , no more babe. I can't," her laugh nearly hysterical at this point , that he relents.

"Spoilsport." He lifts his chin and smirks at her and she smiles back, dazed and fucked-out and gorgeous. Pete sits up and goes to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, but Mikey catches his wrist before he gets there. He tugs Pete's arm until he crawls up the bed and Mikey can kiss him, taste his wife from Pete's lips. Mikey runs his tongue around Pete's mouth, sucking at his lips before slipping his tongue past them. Pete gets lost in it, heat and wet, the taste and smell of both of them filling his senses.

Mikey presses him backwards onto the bed, turning him until he's lying flat on his back, his head pillowing into Alicia's side as Mikey lays him out, crawling over him to press Pete's wrists into the mattress on either side of his head. He straddles Pete's hips, looking down at him, his blonde hair falling in a halo around his face. Not for the first time Pete's thankful for the laser surgery - as cute as the glasses were, he likes being able to see all of Mikey like this, and know Mikey's seeing everything right back.

"Are you gonna fuck me?" Pete asks, the question coming straight from his gut, no filter. It's all he's been thinking about since he got in the cab to come over.

Mikey glances above Pete's head, at Alicia, and Pete knows he's checking in with her. He looks back down at Pete; his expression's blank, but there's a playfulness in the curve of his eyebrow. "Is that what you want?"

"Fuck, yes." No point lying about it. Mikey's mouth quirks up in a grin and he gives the barest nod. Of course he's going to give Pete what he wants.

Relief floods through Pete like a physical rush. Mikey leans down, sucking a bruise into Pete's neck until he's arching off the bed, searching for more contact, more skin, anything. Mikey chuckles into his neck, he knows how Pete gets - when he's this close to getting what he needs and suddenly it's _urgent_ and Pete needs it _now_.

Mikey doesn't hurry, he never does. He kisses his way down Pete's body with devastating slowness. Pete's groan of protest is swallowed by Alicia, who's slid in beside him to take his mouth, thank god. Pete tilts his head to the side, kissing her hard, licking into her mouth.

She's the one to break it, and now Pete is panting. Mikey traces his mouth down Pete's belly now, until there's hot breath where Pete wants Mikey's mouth.

Alicia hums, practically purring in Pete's ear. "You taste good. What've you been eating?"

Pete chuckles, grinning at her. "You."

She giggles and swats his chest. Pete's laugh chokes off when Mikey's mouth finds his cock, licking a long stripe from base to tip. Pete makes a noise that contains no words at all, just need. Mikey opens his lips over the head of Pete's cock, sliding down, down until it's all wet heat and Pete can't fucking breathe.

"Jesus, Mikes," Pete pants out. Alicia's breath is warm and smells like her own want as she leans in, purring soothing noises at him, stroking his cheek.

Pete gropes a hand downward, fitting his fingers to Mikey's skull, not guiding, just holding on. Mikey starts to suck about the same time Alicia's lips find Pete's neck and start biting. It's a sensory overload that has Pete babbling, one hand in Mikey's hair, the other in Alicia's, muttering about fate or destiny or some shit, whatever's in his head just comes bubbling out. It doesn't slow Mikey down, he's used to it, can tune it out easy and keep giving Pete a blow job that unravels his spine.

"Fuck. _Fuck_ , Mikey," Pete gasps, as Mikey does that swirly thing with his tongue that makes Pete lose his mind. He twitches under Mikey's hand, fighting the urge to buck up into his mouth. Mikey's got one hand on Pete's hip, not holding him down, but he will if Pete starts moving too much. Mikey gives amazing head, but he doesn't like distractions and he can be pushy if he thinks Pete's being one. Pete closes his eyes and tries to control his breathing, to keep still.

The skin where Alicia's been nipping at Pete's neck it is all prickly-wet and sensitive. She slides her mouth up, dropping kisses along the line of Pete's chin before finding his mouth, kissing him hard and wet.

Mikey pulls off Pete's cock, stroking him with one hand while he reaches down beside the bed with the other. Pete shivers, forgetting to breathe through his nose and sighing against Alicia's lips. He opens his eyes, glancing past the tangle of Alicia's long hair to see Mikey.

Mikey's grabbed a tube of lube from the floor and he pops it open one-handed, his other hand still busy on Pete's cock. Pete shudders, which tips Alicia off to what's going on and she breaks the kiss, looking down.  
They both watch as Mikey slicks his fingers, sliding them between Pete's ass cheeks, his face wearing that expression of concentration Pete loves. He glances up at Pete and Alicia as his fingertips press gently at Pete's hole, and Pete breathes, "Yes. Yes."

Mikey pushes in gently but fuck, it's two fingers straight off the bat and the stretch is almost too much. Pete shudders, arching back on the bed and groaning. Alicia leans over him, soft lips brushing his cheek, gentle fingers in his hair. She makes soothing noises as Mikey's fingers start to move, stroking him from the inside. Pete makes an unmanly high pitched noise and can't help rocking his hips down roughly. Mikey's other hand tightens on Pete's hip, holding him down against the bed, the movement a reminder rather than a reprimand. Then he swallows Pete's cock again and Pete nearly chokes on his own tongue.

Alicia's hands trace down Pete's chest and back up again, fingernails dragging over his nipples and sending shivers over his skin. Mikey swirls his tongue again, sliding his mouth up Pete's dick until just the tip is still inside, then pushing back down again, lips tight around him and fuck. Pete groans, pressing the needy noise into Alicia's lips as he pulls her close for a kiss.

She kisses back hard, all tongue and biting lips. He sucks on her tongue as she thrusts it between his lips, nearly losing himself to it when Mikey adds a third finger.

Pete breaks the kiss, panting, "Fuck." The stretch is intense, but his need is more. Mikey's fingers biting into his hip can't stop Pete rocking down this time, fucking himself on Mikey's fingers as he sucks him down.  
Pete knows he's babbling. He doesn't bother trying to swallow it, just lets it all out, lets his hips move in Mikey's rhythm until he's dangerously close to blowing his load. Too close actually, and he goes still, grabbing for Mikey's shoulder.

"Mikey, fuck-fuck-fuck. You've gotta-" He fights down a twist of panic, because it's too soon and he wants, no, he _needs_ to be fucked tonight. Mikey slows, pulling off and looking up at Pete. Pete knows what he's seeing - Pete's a fucking wreck, his chest heaving, covered in sweat, panting like he's run a marathon.

Mikey's mouth curves into a smile.

It's such a loss when Mikey slips his fingers free, Pete has to bite back a moan. Alicia coos at him, her fingers sliding up to rest on his shoulders, her forehead brushing his as Mikey crawls up the bed to kneel between Pete's legs. He rips open a condom with his teeth and rolls it onto his dick. He grabs the lube again, pouring some into his hand. Pete gets stuck watching him as Mikey wraps his slippery fingers around his own dick, slicking it up. Fuck, he's beautiful, all lean lines right down to his slender cock. His eyelashes are dark against his cheeks, his eyes closed, not afraid to take pleasure in his own touch.

Mikey's eyes open, dark with want. He looks from Pete, to Alicia, and back to Pete again. "How do you want it?" Mikey's voice is deeper than normal, throaty, and it sounds like sex.

Pete swallows, wanting to say _anything, any way_ , he doesn't care, but fuck, he does. He reaches for Mikey, skimming a hand down his side to grasp his hip, tugging forward until Mikey lets himself overbalance, leaning over Pete, one palm on either side of his head on the bed.

Pete lifts his legs, hooking them up around Mikey's waist, heels on his back. "Like this." He says, voice shot with need, and Mikey smiles like he knows that it's all Pete's been thinking about whenever he's had his hand on his dick the past endless weeks.

"Okay," Mikey says, pointing at a pillow, which Alicia passes to him. He shoves it under Pete's ass and fuck, Pete's so ready. There's the lightest strain in the back of his legs where he's got them pressed back, Mikey's fingers tucked in the hollows behind Pete's knees. He leans down over Pete, sliding down the bed until their hips are flush, his cock stroking lightly at Pete's ass. Pete sucks in a breath, reaching for Alicia, needing to touch her, to complete the circuit.

She eases closer, rolling onto her side beside them, one hand up on Mikey's back. Pete slips his hand between her legs, fingers seeking her clit. God, she's so wet, it's all over her thighs. He loves her like this, when she's already gotten off once or twice and she's all soft and pliable and cat-like. She smiles at him, eyes dark and her mouth goes soft, falls open, when he finds her clit and rolls his thumb over it.  
He loses track of what he's doing when Mikey's hands grip his hips firmly, lifting him a little. Pete drags his gaze from Alicia, looking at Mikey just in time to see him lining his dick up with Pete's ass.

Then Pete can't think at all because Mikey's pressing in, filling Pete up, pulling a groan from deep in his chest. He tips his head back , just giving himself up to it, letting the push of Mikey's cock push every thought from his head until he's just a body being fucked, a pleasure centre. Mikey's pace is steady but not slow, falling into a rhythm that Pete's familiar with. He pushes his ass back on Mikey's cock, turning his head and burying his face in Alicia's hair. She strokes her hands over his chest, eyes hot on both of them as they fuck, and Pete loves how much she loves this.

She's rocking her hips against his hand, which is still between her legs, thumb still on her clit though he's too distracted to do much. He's got to do better than that.

"C'mere," he says, voice shredded, "Sit on my face," Pete tries to make his hands work, grabbing her hips to guide her up, fighting the urge to squirm because fuck, _fuck_ , every time Mikey shoves his hips forwards, Pete loses his focus.

He sucks in a breath, trying to force his brain to work. He makes the mistake of glancing up at Mikey, seeing his heavy-lidded expression, the curl of his lips exposing his teeth, the way his hair falls loosely over his eyes. Shit, he's beautiful.

Alicia settles a knee either side of his head and he arches up to open his mouth over her cunt, tasting her, smelling her, grabbing her ass to steady himself. She makes a wonderful growly noise in her throat and rocks down against him. He flattens his tongue, aiming for her clit, lapping at it.

Fuck yes, this is what he needs. It's overwhelming, like he's drowning in them both. Mikey's hands are tight on Pete's hips as he pushes in, over and over. Every thrust feels more intense than the last, zinging up his spine, pushing him closer to the edge. Alicia grabs a handful of Pete's hair, holding his mouth to her pussy, grinding into him. He moans against her skin, trying to get enough purchase to suck on her clit but everything's so fucking wet all he can do is flatten his tongue and let her fuck his face. And she does.

It's overstimulation to the max and it's fucking perfect. Mikey fucking him, Alicia rocking above him, hot and wet under his mouth. She leans back, reaching for Pete's dick. Mikey lets go of one of Pete's hips to steady her, his head dropping forward to open his mouth on the back of her shoulder, eyes closed, face blissful. Fuck, Pete will never get sick of looking at them.

Alicia gets her fingers around Pete's cock and that's about it for him. He moans into her slick folds, voice hitching every time Mikey bottoms out. Alicia jerks him off, her fingers wet with her own juices and fuck if knowing that doesn't make it so much hotter. The way she's arched back elongates her torso, her eyes dark smudges, her mouth a red slash, groaning. She fucks his face harder as her hand moves faster, no tease at all - she knows he's desperate.

Mikey lifts his head, his eyes meeting Pete's over Alicia's shoulder. Fuck he's just as close, eyes heavy and dark, skin flushed and shiny with sweat. Pete can feel the first skittish pulses under his tongue of Alicia's impending orgasm too. It's just a question of who gets there first.

Alicia switches her grip, shifting so her thumb's catching the head of Pete's dick just right on every upstroke and fuck, it's looks like it's gonna be Pete who goes down first. He moans into her skin, shoving back against Mikey's dick. Mikey takes that as an invitation to go harder, faster, really fucking him, until it's just too much.

Pete's head drops back onto the bed, his body arching up as Mikey fucks him harder, Alicia's fingers moving in time, bringing him over.

"Mikey," Alicia says, calling his attention to Pete, to the way he's falling apart.

"C'mon, Pete," Mikey commands in a rough whisper, and that's all Pete needs to hear. His orgasm crashes over him, his body seizing up and he spurts between Alicia's fingers. She milks him through it, and he can feel both their eyes on him, getting flashes of them watching him through his fluttering eyelashes.

When he can finally concentrate on something other than the blood racing through his veins, he opens his eyes again. Mikey's got one hand loosely on Alicia's neck, kissing her slow and lingering. They look so gorgeous it makes Pete's breath stick in his throat. "Fuck, you guys," he stutters, no idea what else he'd wanted to say.

Mikey breaks the kiss, a wicked expression on his face as he grabs Alicia's hips and pulls her back to him. He's still hard when he pulls out of Pete and God, it's a loss and a relief simultaneously, Pete's so oversensitive now. He can hear the snap of Mikey ditching the condom, the rip of foil as he opens a fresh one. Alicia leans on her elbows over Pete, her breasts brushing his chest, her hair dropping like a halo around their heads as she lowers her mouth to kiss him.

He kisses her back, warm and deep, a lot of the urgency fucked out of him now, but she's thrumming like a live wire, grinding down on him until he reaches between their bodies to get his hand on her cunt.

She breaks the kiss, hissing out a breath, swaying over Pete. "Mikey," she whispers urgently, "Mikey fuck, come on." Even as she's rubbing down on Pete, she's pressing back toward Mikey, who's leaning over her now, his chest against her back.

His hand covers Pete's on Alicia's hip, pulling her back against him, her ass to his crotch. "You ready, babe?"

She makes a strangled, impatient noise which cuts off when Mikey pushes forwards with his hips. Pete slides the hand he's got on her clit lower, so he can feel Mikey's cock as it slides into her. It's not the first time he's done this, felt this, but fuck, it only ever gets hotter.

Alicia whines, tossing her head, her hair flicking at Pete's face. Mikey starts to move, to fuck her, setting a steady pace right off and she groans, pushing back into it, her breasts sliding on Pete's chest as she does.

Pete finds her clit again and rubs it in time with Mikey's thrusts. Alicia gasps, and it turns into a moan, her hands grabbing at Pete's biceps, fingernails digging in as she grips hard, rocking back against Mikey. Pete can still feel the slide of Mikey's dick against his fingers as he fucks her, and he tears his gaze from Alicia's face to look over her shoulder at Mikey. His eyes are closed and he tosses his head, blond hair flying, his lean chest shifting with every panting breath.

Fuck, they're amazing, both of them. He doesn't fucking deserve them, but he wants to.  
Mikey's fingers tighten over Pete's where they're both gripping Alicia's hip, as he speeds his pace. Pete rubs Alicia's clit faster, a little harder, until her shuddery breaths give her away. Pete leans up to bite her shoulder, holding onto her as she starts to shake, deep long groans spilling from her mouth as Mikey fucks her through her orgasm. She whines, holding too tight to Pete's arms, her moans getting louder and deeper.

"Oh god, oh shit, oh fuck. Oh _fuck_." Her eyes screw shut and her body convulses, shoving back against Mikey, down against Pete, coming hard. She moans through it, her clit trembling under Pete's fingers. Pete presses his smile into her hair.

"Fuck, _fuck_ ," she swears as Mikey fucks her through it, chasing his own orgasm.

Pete sees the moment it hits, the way Mikey's mouth drops open, his hips shoving forward, his whole body going taut. He makes a strangled noise and shudders against Alicia, coming hard enough Pete's pretty sure he's feeling it by osmosis or something, like it's too big for just one person to contain. He weaves on his knees for a moment before collapsing forward onto Alicia, putting Pete at the bottom of a sweaty pile of bodies and it's a pretty fucking awesome place to be. Alicia's breath bounces hot off his neck as she breathes heavily, her breasts pressing soft into Pete's chest on every inhale.

Mikey doesn't stay slumped out long - he's probably worried about crushing Pete - and he rolls off onto his back, absently pulling off the condom and trashing it. Alicia stays where she is, curled into Pete's chest, their legs in a tangle. It's quiet except for their strained breathing, gradually calming. Pete strokes an absent hand through Alicia's messy hair and Mikey's got one hand resting on Pete's thigh, warm and comforting on his skin.

Fuck, he's missed them. Both of them.

The silence stretches on a while, no one willing to break the peace. In the end, it's Mikey who does. "Are you okay?"

Pete knows without asking that the question is for him. He tries to remember how he was feeling before he came over here, all the tangled up feelings, but they're so distant now.

He sighs, running a hand through Alicia's hair. She stirs, nuzzling into his neck and leaving a kiss there. He drops his other hand over Mikey's on his thigh, their fingers lacing, and squeezes.

Mikey turns his head to drop a soft kiss on Pete's shoulder, reaching across his body to lay his free hand on Alicia's back, completing the circuit, the current running freely between them, as it has for years now.

Pete sucks his bottom lip a moment, looking for truth. "Yeah," he says, "I'm okay."

Because he is, now.

 

(end)


End file.
